Lily's diary
by xLooseLips
Summary: "Diario" de Lily. En éste fic, podrán encontrar redacciones de una vocaloid bastante original. Sí, original. De vez en cuando le gusta escribir, y cuando no, sus días son redactados (no en su diario) sin que ella se de cuenta. Claro, ella luego los redacta en su diario desde su punto de vista (a los días más interesantes). ¿Se animan a husmear el diario de Lily? [ GumixLily ]


**Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid, ni Mc Donald's me pertenecen. Todos los créditos van a sus dueños. **

**Notas de la autora: **Primero que nada, prepárense para leer algo un poco… distorsionado. Este fic **tendrá lemon,** pero todo a su paso, no voy a hacer que se estén violando ya en el segundo capítulo, tranquilos. El lemon llegará cuando tenga que llegar. **No toda la historia será narrada por Lily.** Los días en los que no tenga ganas de escribir, simplemente voy a narrarla como un día más de su vida, bueno… "un día más", ya se verá lo que se hace con esta historia. Sin más preámbulo, los dejo con la historia de Lily. Espero que les guste.

**Capítulo 1: ****Q̶u̶e̶r̶i̶d̶o̶ ¡Maldito diario!**

¿Alguna vez haz sentido que no encajas en un lugar? ¿Qué quienes son llamados tus amigos no son tus amigos? ¿Es así? ¿No lo es? Bueno, pues si no lo es, prepárate para leer un largo discurso de una parte de mi aburrida vida.

Mi nombre es Lily. Olvídate de mi apellido, en serio, no quieres saberlo, es demasiado horrendo, tan horrendo como un libro de matemáticas… ¡Dios! No hay cosa que deteste más que las matemáticas, mi enemiga número uno en la vida… qué ironía, hablando de números y diciendo que odio las matemáticas. Qué puedo decir, así soy yo. Así soy yo… bueno, al menos parte de mí, quiero que me vayas conociendo, sí, tú, quien lee este diario, quiero que me vayas conociendo, que sepas cómo soy con esta escritura hecha a mano con un boli que me fue obsequiado por mi hermano. Es lindo, tiene plumas color moradas y luces, dirás que es infantil, pero no puedo dejar de usarlo, mi hermano es muy bueno conmigo, además, solo le doy utilidad para escribir cosas en casa; notas, números (malditos números) y ahora, un diario para… comenzar una historia. Sí, eso, comenzar una historia. A la pequeña Anna Frank le regalaron un diario en el cual ella se expreso muy detalladamente; palabra por palabra, sin perder detalle. Quién sabe, quizá algún día mi diario sea valioso y vendido al mundo, o quizá solo se convierta en polvo y sombras.

¿Te he mencionado lo mucho que me gusta cantar? ¡Amo cantar! De pequeña soñaba con ser la típica cantante pop de una banda pop, digamos, una ídola adolescente. El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian, es algo que me dijo mi hermano, y es verdad. Ya no quiero ser una ídola adolescente, e gustaría… me gustaría tener público diverso si es que formo una banda, no sé si me explico, como seguro vas entendiendo, soy una chica muy complicada, también una chica muy floja, no tengo ganas de explicar cada detalle de mi vida, y pensar que tengo que hacerlo… ¡Bueno! ¡Espero que te tomes esto muy en serio! ¡Es un esfuerzo muy grande para mí el estar escribiendo esto! Apenas y tengo ganas para ir a la escuela, aprobar las materias (exceptuando matemáticas) y asistir al club de música… el club de música… suena tan… hermoso decirlo… decirlo y escribirlo.

El club de música es mi sitio favorito, luego de un buen Mc Donald's, claro ¿A quién no le gusta Mc Donald's? ¿Quién no ha comido en Mc Donald's? ¡Oh! ¿Alguna vez te has topado con personas que piden ensalada en Mc Donald's? ¡Sí! ¡Aunque no lo creas, existen! Y si me estabas creyendo una persona tonta, pues yo creo que esas personas son el doble de tonta que yo. Simplemente no puedes ir a un lugar de comida rápida chatarra y pedir ensalada, es algo… ridículo, desde mi perspectiva. Bueno, te estaba diciendo; me inscribí al club de música apenas se iniciaron las actividades escolares. No tenía pensado ningún otro club, salvo ese. Amo la música. La verdad, no sé qué sería de este mundo sin la música. Imagínense a los grandes artistas musicales y luego quítenle la música, es como hacer un ¡Abracadabra! Y desaparecer el mundo en un instante.

Diario… diario, diario, diario… si tuviera que ponerte un nombre, no sería Kitty. Yo te pondría… Taeyang. No lo digas, ya lo sé; no es para nada original. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Big Bang es una de mis bandas favoritas. ¡Amo Big Bang! Taeyang… ah… es raro escribir cosas que estoy pensando… en fin.

Hablemos de mi familia; Gakupo y CUL. Dos hermanos a los cuales aprecio y respeto. Gakupo es un samurái honrado, de carácter fuerte, pero siempre es gentil y amable, igual que su novia; Megurine Luka, la cual le costó conseguir ¡Uh, no sabes! Creo que se pasó toda la secundaria babeando por ella, recién acabaron iniciando una relación cuando Luka comenzó la universidad. ¿Qué puedo decirte? Las mujeres somos así, además, en la secundaria están los años quince, dieciséis, diecisiete y dieciocho; años en los que las mujeres adolescentes nos volvemos totalmente locas, buscamos diversión, no una relación. Y yo lo sé porque soy mujer y estoy viviendo esa etapa. Es mi último año de secundaria, y nunca busqué involucrarme con ningún muchacho, la verdad es que ninguno llama mi atención. Bueno, debo admitir que si Taeyang viene a mi hogar y toca la puerta con un ramo de flores… no, más bien, solo tocando la puerta y pidiendo mi mano, yo creo que hasta me voy con él hasta el fin del mundo. No malentiendas eso, no soy una chica fácil. Memoriza eso, porque es verdad.

Bueno… CUL es una pelirroja con ojos rojos. Obtuvo una beca en Jale y se fue de aquí. Escribe y viene de vez en cuando, pero aún se siente su ausencia en la casa; es inteligente, divertida y astuta. A ella no se la puede engañar por nada del mundo, intentas hacerlo, y el que pierde eres tú, créeme, me ha pasado mucho con los juegos de poker que solíamos jugar cuando la luz se iba y reuníamos un par de velas, una mesa simple, vasos de agua y un mazo de cartas y ¡Bam! La diversión comenzaba. Bien… "Diversión", si es que se le podía llamar así; ¡CUL siempre ganaba! Y cuando digo siempre, es siempre. Extraño esos tiempos junto a mi hermana, pero como dije antes, de vez en cuando viene, y nos la pasamos grande, junto a Gakupo, claro. Si con ella somos un dúo dinámico, no se imaginan lo que ocurre cuando los tres estamos juntos.

Ahora, hablemos sobre mi vida en la escuela.

Mis amigas… amigas… que palabra tan fuerte ¿Verdad? ¿Alguna vez tuviste amigas o amigos? ¡Se sincero! ¡No cuentes a los miembros de tu familia! Pues yo la única amiga que tengo es… no… no tengo amigas. Creerás que soy una chica que se pasa el tiempo sola, alejada de los demás, antisocial del asco… pero no, no es así, déjame decirte que estás equivocado. Asisto a la escuela junto a mi vecina; Hatsune Miku. Una joven muy linda, y cuando digo muy linda, es muy linda. Prácticamente toda la escuela babea por ella. Es la preferida del mundo, universo y demás. Yo una vez se lo dije, o creo que más de una vez, sin descaro ni nada; es una chica plástica. Respira como una chica plástica, camina como una chica plástica, vive como una chica plástica; es una chica plástica. No tengo más que decirte de ella, con eso te lo resumo prácticamente todo. Kagamine Rin. Una buena niña, va un grado menos que yo, la veo solo cuando asisto al club de música ¡Es muy buena en la guitarra eléctrica! Puede que parezca una niña muy mona, pero su sueño es ser guitarrista en una banda de rock. Ella me veía a mí como su cantante en su futura banda, pero le plantee que el rock no era uno de mis géneros favoritos, y también le agregué que si formaba una banda, algún día, sería de pop. Se deprimió un poco, pero que va, la alegré un poco pidiéndole que me enseñe tocar la guitarra eléctrica; fracaso total. Si hay un instrumento en la vida que nunca aprenderé a tocar, son las guitarras. IA, Lia, Aria o como quieras llamarle. Presidenta de la clase. Ella es la típica inteligente que vive en la biblioteca. Ama los libros. Como dije, es una chica inteligente, por eso cada vez que alguien le pide que le haga sus tareas, ella se enfada y le golpea diciendo que haga sus tareas él mismo ¡Ojo! ¡Golpea a las personas en la escuela siendo presidenta de la clase! Pero los directivos lo dejan pasar porque vamos, como dirían los profesores "la culpa no es de Lia". ¿Vas entendiendo cómo es mi mundo? Sí, también lo detesto un poco.

Bien, esas son mis amigas principales. Si me pusiera a redactar cada… "amiga" con la que convivo, creo que acabaría con dolor de manos. Taeyang, mi amado Taeyang, déjame decirte que eso fue todo por hoy. Escribiré mañana, o pasado, o no lo sé. Anna Frank hacía lo mismo.

Cordialmente… ¡Olvida los saludos cordiales! ¡Al diablo!

Lily.


End file.
